


June 10: First Kiss (snapeloveposts)

by Lilie_M_Sharpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilie_M_Sharpe/pseuds/Lilie_M_Sharpe
Summary: This was my fic for the 10th of June 2018 for the "LGBT Snape month" (initiated by snapeloveposts on Tumblr)Since I picture Snape as bisexual I wrote about his two first kisses 🙃





	June 10: First Kiss (snapeloveposts)

**June 10: First Kiss**

 

His first kiss was with Lily. It was on a rainy evening during their vacations. The wandered around the neighborhood when it started raining and they had to hide unter a tree. When they stood there and the rain fell down on them and they look into their eyes, something happened and before they knew what they were doing, their lips met. They never talked about the kiss and just a year later their friendship ended tragically.

His second kiss was with Mulciber. They met in a corridor of Hogwarts after he tried to apologize to Lily. After Lily said she didn't want to talk to him ever again, Severus wandered through the dark and silent castle. Suddenly he bumped into someone. As fast as he could, Severus tried to hide his tears, not wanting to show his misery to someone. Mulciber saw his tears nonetheless and asked him about it. At first Severus didn't want to tell him but after Mulciber's question became more urgent he told him everything. To his own surprise Mulciber felt touched, didn't want to see the other one sad. He took Severus in his arms and after some seconds Severus returned the hug. Mulciber muttered some soothing words trying to calm the other one down. After some time Severus stopped crying and looked up at Mulciber. The moonlight made his eyes glitter and without thinking Mulciber kissed him. At first Severus stiffened but then he returned the kiss, his hands clinging at Mulciber's arms who's hands wandered to Severus face and then into his hair. They seperated to catch breath, eyes glittering and lips red from the kiss. The relationship that formed after this surprising kiss lasted for 6 months. They only met in secret because Severus feared that the Marauders would start picking on Mulciber as soon as they find out about their relationship. The secretiveness was one of the reasons that their relationship ended.

They separeted after Hogwarts - not as enemies - and lost sight of each other despite the fact that they were both Death Eaters. When they met again many years later, both of them felt that some of their emotions were still there but they never got together again, mostly because Severus felt too much remorse for still having feelings for a Death Eater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it.
> 
> (It seems like I like it to write about first kisses... 🤔😅)


End file.
